The invention relates to joint assemblies and, more particularly, to a socket sleeve for a joint assembly.
Typically, a joint assembly, such as a constant velocity joint, is provided in a vehicle steering system. In general, a joint assembly includes a first yoke including a ball portion and a second yoke including a socket portion. The ball is received in the socket, and the opposite end of each yoke is connected to a separate rotating element, such as a shaft in the steering system.
The present invention provides a joint assembly and a joint socket sleeve which alleviates one or more problems with existing joint assemblies. The socket sleeve provides an interface to reduce potential friction and wear on the socket and the ball portion and provides a low friction, bearing surface for the ball portion. In some aspects of the invention, the socket sleeve reduces the torque required to rotate the joint by reducing the interference between the ball portion and the bearing surface of the socket sleeve. In some aspects of the invention, the socket sleeve eliminates hydraulic lock during installation into the socket and at a 0xc2x0 operating angle of the joint assembly. In some aspects of the invention, the socket sleeve also allows a larger variation and a larger tolerance in the inner diameter of the socket and in the outer diameter of the ball portion.
More particularly, the present invention provides a joint assembly including a first yoke including a ball portion, a second yoke defining a socket, and a sleeve positionable in the socket, the sleeve having a continuous side wall defining an opening for receiving the ball portion, a portion of the side wall being flexible.
Also, the present invention provides a joint assembly including a first yoke including a ball portion having a ball outer surface, a second yoke defining a socket, and a sleeve positionable in the socket, the sleeve having a continuous side wall defining an opening for receiving the ball portion, the sleeve having a sleeve inner surface and a circumference, at least a portion of the sleeve inner surface being engageable with the ball outer surface. At a first circumferential position, the opening in the sleeve has a first diameter, and, at a second circumferential position, the opening in the sleeve has a second diameter, the second diameter being different than the first diameter.
In addition, the present invention provides a method of assembling a joint assembly, the method including the acts of providing a first yoke including a ball portion and a second yoke defining a socket, the socket having a socket inner surface, providing a sleeve positionable in the socket, the sleeve defining an opening for receiving the ball portion, the sleeve having a sleeve outer surface and a continuous side wall, a portion of the side wall being flexible, positioning the sleeve in the socket including engaging at least a portion of the sleeve outer surface with the socket inner surface, and positioning the ball portion in the opening in the sleeve including flexing the flexible portion of the side wall.
Independent features and independent advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the detailed description, claims and drawings.